the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Purchasing Items At The UCF Bookstore
The following information is based on The UCF Bookstore and Cafe, located at 101 Aquarius Agora Dr, Orlando, FL 32816. It is current as of September 22, 2017. Entering the Building: The UCF Bookstore and Cafe is located at the start of the John T. Washington Center, and has 3 major entrances/exits. When you enter from the most commonly used entrance, you will be introduced to several different sections of the store. On your left, you will see a seemingly endless line of bookshelves and books, as well as a snack and drinks section, a cafe, and places to sit. Walk even further down past the cafe, and you will find a counter/silverware/condiment area followed by a second set of entrance/exit doors. Straight down from the entrance of the bookstore, you will see tables covered in even more books/nick-nacks, as well as a variety of UCF accessories and clothing items. Note that you will want to walk to the right of the entrance doors in order to purchase your textbooks. Continue making your way straight down past the registers, where you will see additional UCF apparel items, snacks, and shelves containing a variety of textbooks. Obtaining Your Textbooks (needs more detail): At the start of every semester, students will typically have complete access to the "Course Books" section of the bookstore. Each of the shelves in this section are labelled with a set of different course types (e.g. EXP, FIN, GEB, etc.) to indicate where textbooks for particular course(s) can be found. Once a student locates the appropriate section and shelve of their textbook(s), he/she can use the small papers hanging down from them in order to determine which textbooks/materials their course requires. Students may also have the opportunity to select new or used textbooks if there are any available. At this time, however, students are unable to walk through the "Course Books" section of the bookstore themselves, and will need to follow the direction of the arrow on the sign labelled "Online Order Pick-Up." Students will then be assisted by an employee who will grab their textbooks for them from the shelves which are located behind the counter. Waiting in Line: Directly to the right of the "Course Books" section of the bookstore is a sign labelled "Purchase Line" with 3 arrows pointing in the direction of where the line begins. Located beneath these arrows is a guide, which states "No, not there, here. Follow the sign to get to the right line." Throughout the duration of your wait in the line, you will be exposed to even more items available for purchase, such as school supplies, snacks, and gift cards. A good way to know if you're walking in the right line is to make sure you are standing directly across from the section of backpacks that will be located on your left. There are also shelves to the right of the purchase line which are devoted to school and testing supplies (e.g. scientific calculators, pencils, notebooks, etc.). Checking Out (needs more detail): When you get to the end of the purchase line, you will see a line of registers, a vending machine, and some more snack/candy shelves. Even though you may see some empty registers with employees standing by, it is very important that you wait to be called and/or directed over to check out your items. During checkout, your items will be scanned and you will be asked whether you want to pay for them using cash or card. If you have a card containing a chip, you will be instructed to insert it into the bottom of the mini credit card processor in front of the register. Follow the instructions it poses to you. If you are purchasing textbooks, you will be given a huge receipt containing your purchases for the day, as well as the return date for any rented or used textbooks you may have purchased. The cashier should inform you of this due date as well. You will also be asked whether you would like to get your textbooks used or rented if doing so is a possibility. Finally, you should be asked whether or not you would like a bag for all of your items. The closest exit can be found straight down from the left side of the registers. Category:UCF Category:UCF Bookstore and Cafe Category:Purchasing Items